Shattered Hearts and Cracked Bodies
by rendereduseless
Summary: Nick wasn't the angel Miley first thought he was. Joe wasn't the jerk Miley first thought he was. She wasn't as strong as she first thought she was.
1. No, It's Not Alright

**Shattered Hearts and Cracked Bodies**

**Nick wasn't the angel Miley first thought he was. Joe wasn't the jerk Miley first thought he was. She wasn't as strong as she first thought she was.**

Chapter One

As she lay on the bed, her cheek burning with pain, tears were slowly rolling down. He had never done this before, to anyone. He rarely even shouted at her. His face was what had scared her the most. The anger in his eyes, the snarl on his lips. She had never been scared of anything as much as then. _He was amazing _she thought, still crying. _What happened? _She tried to find a point in time where he had ever gotten angry before, but all she could remember was him smiling, or laughing. Looking over to the corner, his guitar was sat there. He had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday, with his signature on it. They loved each other back then. For God's sake what was she talking about, they loved each other yesterday! But going over today was one of the worst ideas she'd ever had. For you see, today was the day that Nick Jonas had hit Miley Stewart.

The glass was slammed down onto the bar.  
"Another," he said. He was still sober, and he needed to drink away everything. The bartender looked at him for a moment, registering how old he looked, and shook his head. He had seen this before, and this young man had come into his bar seven days consecutively. But, he needed the money, and so got him another pint of beer. The young man just needed to get away from it all. What had been worrying him was what he saw when he was walking out. The girl running out of his house, crying and holding her cheek. She looked like his brother's girlfriend, but he hadn't seen her face. He remembered the last time he had seen a girl like that. It was his fault. He was drunk, and hit her. Only once, but he was almost sent to prison for it. The last drop was drained, and he slammed the glass onto the bar.  
"Another," he said, feeling his mind start to go a little fuzzy.

His brother was at the bar, so he couldn't turn to him. _Nicholas, what have you done? _he thought, mentally kicking himself. He had hurt her, both physically and mentally, and the only person who knew what he was going through was Joe, but he was breaking down. He was at the bar every day, and Kevin wasn't there to tell him to stop it. _Stop changing the subject _he thought, and looked at his phone background. A picture of him and Miley laughing and smiling. It was hard to believe that was taken this morning, before they had come back to his house. Before he had backhanded her. He was so stupid. He'd ruined it. He'd texted her so many times, but she hadn't replied to any of them. He looked out of his window, over to her house. Her bedroom light was on, and she was lying on the bed. He continued to stare as she cried. Swearing at himself, he needed some air, so he got up and ran into the garden.

_Miley sat on his bed, laughing. Nick was walking around doing the chicken dance to Supernova. He looked like such an idiot, but she loved him anyways. Suddenly her phone lit up, and she looked at it. It was a text from Justin Russo, her best friend. Nick saw this and immediatly stopped. He watched her type her text._

LOL! Alex is soooo stupid sumtimes ;) tell her i love her really. love you too xxxx :)

_She sent it, and looked up and saw Nick's face. She furrowed her brow.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Love you too? You're cheating on me," he said, in a cool voice. Miley raised an eyebrow, and began to laugh, quickly stopping when she saw he was serious.  
"Nick, he's just a really good friend," she said, standing up. Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Let me see the text he sent you," he said, holdin out his hand. Miley was amazed by how obssesive he was being.  
"No!" she said.  
"Why?"  
"Cause even though I love you, I want to have a life with my friends too!" she said like he was stupid. He started to pace.  
"You're keeping things secret from me now. I should've known. You were a slut from the beginning!" Miley's mouth dropped.  
"What?" she asked again, in a much icier voice.  
"A slut. You care about no-one else," he said. Miley slapped him round the face, leaving a slight pink mark. There was silence for a minute, and then Nick hit her with all his strength around the face. She fell to the floor, clutching her cheek. He stood there for a minute, then quickly helped her up.  
"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again" he said. "Just please don't hit me," Then he kissed her. After they pulled away he held her face in his hands. "See, all better," he said, smiling. Miley forced a smile, then made a feeble excuse to leave. As soon as she got to the bottom she started to sob and ran out of the house, holding her cheek. When she got to the door, she pushed past Nick's older brother, Joe, she thought his name was, and ran home, sobbing all the way._

"No Nick," she thought out loud. "It's not all better,"


	2. You Lied

**Chapter Two**

The first thing Miley did when she looked at her clock was swear, and sit up. A minute later, she looked at the calender. 13.08.09. She groaned and put her head under the covers. She was so scared she'd missed the whole of the morning at school, just to have realised she'd forgotten it was the summer holidays. Suddenly the doorbell went, and she groaned even louder.  
"Bud!" her dad yelled through the house. He was obviously still in bed too.  
"Miley!" Jackson yelled. He was obviously still in bed as well. Rolling her eyes and slowly pulling the cover off, she went downstairs and opened the door, flattening down her hair.  
"Hey stranger," the boy at the door smiled. She blinked a couple of times before realising it was Oliver.  
"I was scared you were Nick for a moment then," she smiled, pulling him in then closing the door.  
"Why were you scared of your boyfriend?" Oliver asked confused. Miley silently hit herself, remembering no-one knew, then made up a lame lie.  
"I didn't want him to see me like this, durh stupid!" she said, laughing, before hitting him round the head.  
"Have you got that CD I wanted?" Oliver asked, throwing himself onto her couch.  
"Oh yeah, make yourself at home!" she laughed, before starting her way to the CD rack. Suddenly the doorbell went again.  
"Miley!" chorused round the house. She sighed, and got up.  
"Seems like your worst nightmare is upon us!" Oliver said dramatically, before smiling at her. Miley just looked at him like he was crazy, before opening the door.  
"Hey!" Nick said, smiling at her. Subconciously, Miley reached down to where her t-shirt brushed the top of her thigh and pulled it down.  
"Hey," she said smiling. Then remembered Oliver in the living room. "Sweet niblets, is this some kind of party or something?" she asked, before walking back into the living room. Nick laughed, before coming in and shutting the door behind him. He stopped when he saw Oliver.  
"What is he doing here?" he asked, his teeth clenched together.  
"Who?" Miley asked, looking through her CD rack, trying to find the one Oliver had asked for.  
"Oliver," Nick hissed. Miley stood up straight and turned around.  
"He's one of my closest friends," she said coolly, before turning back to the CD rack. Oliver felt the awkward tension in the room, and got up.  
"It's OK Miles, you can give it to me later," he said. "Maybe I should just go for now,"  
"Good idea," Nick growled.  
"You don't have to," Miley said, standing up straight, looking at Oliver. Oliver just looked at Nick, and then at Miley, shooting her a look that said _Er, yeah I do _before quickly walking out of the room. Miley rolled her eyes and looked at Nick.  
"What was that for?" she asked, confused.  
"You're dressed like that and there was a boy in the room!" he said.  
"What? Oliver is one of my best friends and I know he wouldn't try anything on me! What is up with you? You're starting to get really obsessive lately. You know I love you right?"  
"Obsessive?" Nick pushed her to the ground. Miley looked up at him, her eyes betraying confusion. ".," he said, kicking her at the start of every word. "I am your boyfriend, and would like you to show me a little more respect!" Miley was looking at him with only fear in her eyes. He just turned on his heel and left. After he'd closed the door, Miley began to cry.  
"You lied Nick," she whispered. "You promised you'd never do it again."

It was six o'clock at night, and he was already drunk. The pub was becoming full of families sitting in the eating area with food in front of them. Joe couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a proper meal. Joe couldn't remember the last time he slept at home in a bed. He held his head with his hands, and ordered another pint. Suddenly he felt tugging at his shirt. He looked down to see a small blonde girl, who couldn't of been older than five. He just ignored her and turned away.  
"My mummy said she knew you," she said. Joe turned sharply, facing the girl.  
"When did she say it?" he asked, unusually alert for a drunk idiot.  
"To my daddy when we sat down," Joe decided to just ignore it. He looked like a lot of people, the person might of known Kevin. He looked down and the girl had gone. He sighed, and chugged down the pint of beer on the bar.  
"Another," he said. Suddenly he felt a tugging again. He groaned and looked down.  
"Here's my mummy," the girl said, and smiled. Her two front teeth were misiing. He looked up and fell off his stool. Oh he knew her alright.


	3. Shocked and Hurt

**Chapter Three**

Miley looked up at her clock. She had an hour until her date with Nick, and yet she'd just lay on the bed, not attempting to do anything. Her hair was in need of a wash, and she had massive black bags under her eyes. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her back still ached from the last time she had seen Nick. That had only been two days ago. They were supposed to have met up yesterday, but she was "ill" and so was unable to do it. But really, she was just scared of him. Every time for the past three weeks she'd seen him, it had ended with him hitting or kicking her. The last time it was her back slammed into a bookshelf. Nick was getting really possesive, and it was scaring her badly. She wasn't even allowed to talk to Justin or Oliver anymore without adding another bruise to the pack. All of her friends were beginning to notice something was wrong, but they didn't say anything. Slowly pulling herself up, she groaned with the pain. Rubbing her back, she felt like an eighty year old woman. She began to limp towards the bathroom, needing a warm shower. She began to strip herself down, and turned on the warm water, watching it pour out. When it was warm enough, she got in, and just stood under it, thoughts running through her head like the water running down her dirty body. She hadn't washed in days, it hurt too much. She began to wash her, thinking about Nick as she did. What she didn't know is, as she had a shower, her phone was lighting up on her bedside table, with a Caller ID of Nick.

Joe still hadn't managed to get over the fact he'd seen her again. It was certinaley a shock, such a big shock in fact, that he wouldn't go to the pub for a week. His parents thought he'd finally stopped, just to have their hopes crushed as he started again. He kept an eye out, however for her. He couldn't believe that it had gotten so bad between them that she hid from him. What had he done to her while he was drunk? He began to question himself. Had he only really hit her once?

Nick threw the phone down onto the floor, angry. Why wasn't she picking up? She was probably out on a date with Oliver, and didn't want to answer. He marched out of his room and downstairs, to see Kevin, Frankie and his parents sat at the table playing Snakes and Ladders. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes before walking out. Kevin sighed, and got up, preparing to follow him. Frankie pulled him back down again, shaking his head. Kevin looked at his brother in amazement. Nine years old and full of wisdom and knowledge of his family. Still slightly shocked, he turned back to the game, the thoughts of Nick plaging his mind. However, he knew things were up when he heard Nick mutter; "I'm going to Miley's," before slamming the door shut, making the whole house shut.

**It's stupidly short so sorry about that :) I'll make it longer next time, I just wanted to update :) So remember, read+review+me happy= more updates!!! :) **

**JustSoBored xxxx**


End file.
